The Naked Time
by sundayrain26
Summary: My little take on what could have happened after the end of the episode, The Naked Time. I may or may not continue writing from this story. I haven't decided. There is likely more K/S to come, either way, though. Enjoy!


"We're back to normal time, Captain," Spock reports as he stands bent over his station.

"Engines ahead, warp one," is Kirk's faintly tentative response.

Sulu dutifully replies, "Warp one, sir."

Satisfied, Kirk addresses his first officer, "Mr. Spock"

"Yes sir."

"The time warp.. What did it do to us?" Kirk questions, almost hesitant to learn the outcome of their latest surprise. It had been a long mission and he was more than prepared for the quiet lull that often followed such occurrences.

"We've regressed in time seventy one hours. It is now three days ago, Captain."

Kirk looks thoughtful as Spock continues, "We have.. three days to live over again."

Kirk releases a humourless puff of breath. "Not those last three days."

"This does open some intriguing prospects, Captain." Spock gives his Captain a meaningful look.

Kirk tilts his head slightly, unsure of what his first officer may be referring to. If he was being so indirect, perhaps it would be wise to address the matter privately. "Mr. Spock, if you would join me in briefing room two. Sulu, you have the con."

They share a short look before Kirk hoists himself out of the command chair and heads to the turbolift, Spock in step behind him. In moments, they are entering the briefing room they had occupied just minutes previously. Kirk stops in front of the table, resting his hands against the surface.

Spock comes to a halt a step or two behind him, hands behind his back. "Sir?" When Kirk merely glances over his shoulder, Spock continues, "Jim.. is something the matter?" Perhaps the serum is not relieving the effects of the bizarre virus they had contracted. It certainly wouldn't be the first time a remedy back-fired on Jim.

Kirk sounds pained when he finally responds, "Spock, I'm sorry."

Unable to follow his Captain's illogical train of thought, his brow furrows and for a moment, he truly believes that the man is still suffering from the virus. Just as he is about to speak, Kirk elaborates, "Damn it, I shouldn't have had to hit you. Shouldn't've hit you." He sounds down right miserable. And here he had brought his first officer here in concern for him.

Spock is quick to respond. "Jim, you did what you had to. I assure you, you did not harm me." Hesitation.. "If anything I should apologize for striking you in return."

"You had every right to hit me!"

"As did you."

"Damn it Spock, you were emotionally compromised. I shouldn't have added to that pain." As the half Vulcan is about to protest, he adds, "Emotional pain, Mr Spock."

This effectively silences the man, if only momentarily. "Jim, we both had a duty to the ship to perform," he says softly, stepping forward and tentatively resting a hand delicately on Kirk's forearm as he positions himself beside his Captain. His friend.

"That we just barely managed to complete," he murmurs, the magnitude of what they had just avoided hitting him full on and flowing over him in his still vulnerable state.

"Sir, perhaps you should retire to your quarters for rest. I could arrange to have Doctor McCoy check on you as well."

"Shouldn't waste his time. Too many people will be needing the serum."

Spock tugs minutely on the shorter man's arm. "What is it that you need, Jim?" The concern, the worry he feels for this man shines in his human eyes.

Face uplifted toward his friend, he lifts a just barely shaking hand to lightly touch the side of Spock's face. "As much as you wish to hide it, I know you feel." His hazel eyes echo the concern directed at him.

Spock's face registers surprise and they both feel a flash of emotion that is not their own before he twitches away. He closes his eyes a moment as he struggles with the still frayed edges of his control. He had felt such love through that brief touch. Such love. Dozens of thoughts fly through his head, though one reoccurs continuously; this could be his chance. To express his emotions to those dearest to him. To express the love he had kept hidden for a lifetime. He draws Jim's hand back to his face, pressing a light, barely-there kiss to the palm before nuzzling against it softly.

After a few moments, Kirk's mind catches up with him and he reaches another hand out to Spock, grasping him, pulling him closer, down into his space, closer and closer until their lips meet. And it's like electricity. Simultaneous gasps and then Spock's hands are on him, drawing him up against that lithe body.

_This is right._ Spock can feel it resonating within his mind, his very soul. But still, he dare not think the word.

It's not long before he can feel Jim's physical arousal stirring against his thigh.

As deliciously long-fingered hands grope his behind, a groan spilling forth, he suckles Spock's impossibly hot tongue into his mouth. His own hands cup either side of the half Vulcan's head, fingers toying with delicately pointed ears.

A low growl rumbles up from Spock's chest and he ruts against the man in his arms.

His hand glides down to his side, pausing in shock at the rapid thrumming sensation beneath his fingers. He pulls back with a small gasp, his eyes full of curiosity with a glimmer of alarm.

A low rumble answers deep in Spock' chest and he stares back with amusement in his rich brown eyes. He places a hand over Kirk's chest, over his heart before explaining softly, "It's my heart, Jim."

A gentle smile spreads across his face and he lowers his head to press an ear against Spock's side. The rapid-fire beating resonates through him. " 's so fast."

Another rumbling half-chuckle. "For a human, yes." He caresses his Captain's hair a moment before quietly adding, "Although I will admit it is.. slightly elevated at the moment."

Jim straightens back up with a smirk on his face. "I wonder why," he pretends to muse aloud before pressing himself to his first officer once more for a wet, open-mouthed kiss.

Spock's mind chooses that moment to remind him of their location and he pauses, carefully extricating his mouth from Jim's. "Should we perhaps relocate? Either of our personal quarters would be a much.. safer option." His voice rumbles softly as he moves to touch the side of his face to Kirk's, his hands resting easily on his Captain's waist.

Kirk considers this a short moment before huffing a small laugh. "You want to walk out of here like this," he teases, one hand dropping to cup the man's obvious erection. Spock growls softly and nips at the side of his neck, his hands moving to grope Jim's ass. "Mmm, I thought not," Jim murmurs triumphantly, moving to busy himself with the skin of Spock's throat.

"Computer, engage door lock," Spock requests in a low voice, continuing with his own override code. The only two that could unlock the door were his Captain (certainly not a concern) and perhaps the ship's doctor if he so wished. McCoy was likely otherwise occupied with the recent outbreak and should be no concern either.

Jim smiles against Spock's slightly cool flesh, pleased with his first officer's decision. His hands slip up under the science blues and gradually peel them up and off. Their eyes meet as they separate, warm hazel and rich umber full of a mutual passion. Kirk slowly removes his own uniform top and discards it along with Spock's. His hands slide up the exposed chest before him, his fingers trailing through sparse black hair. He sidles closer, letting his mouth explore along with his hands, his tongue laving at a faintly green nipple. Spock surprises him by going straight for Jim's trousers, carefully unhooking, unzipping, gently nudging them down. He obliges and wriggles his hips slightly to facilitate the removal of his pants, toeing his boots off in the process. He's shocked once more by the feel of air upon his genitals. Spock wasn't wasting any time and had decided it prudent to remove both his trousers and his underwear in one fell swoop. His skin flushes hotly and his cock twitches eagerly. "Moving quickly, hm?" he muses aloud, absently giving himself a couple slow tugs.

Spock's only response is a soft rumble landing somewhere between a chuckle and a growl. He pulls his Captain back to him, kissing his lips and placing a steady hand over Kirk's. They stroke him slowly a few times before Spock twists their hands about and entwines their fingers, kissing his new found partner in both human and Vulcan methods. Tendrils of electricity tingle along both their arms, meandering to warm their chests and bellies. A sense of urgency falls upon them both and Spock is soon slipping a hand down the man's back, following his spine to his tail bone and then further to tight entrance between beautiful mounds of flesh. Kirk nudges his backside against his hand a bit, encouraging and deepens their kiss, his tongue plunging into the half Vulcan's mouth. Despite himself, he wonders for the briefest of moments if the alien man possesses tonsils. A small wave of amusement bleeds through to Spock's awareness, but his mind otherwise focused on slipping his long, cool fingers into his Captain's eager entrance, preparing him gently but quickly. There would be time later for exploring one another. His need for the man is too great to delay.

Within minutes, Kirk is gasping quietly and grinding back against Spock's hand, a total of three fingers pressing deeply within him. Spock quietly removes his hand and finally undoes his own pants, shoving them down his thighs. Before he can get much further Jim is pressing himself against him throwing one leg around Spock, balanced precariously on the toes of his other foot. But of course, Spock's superior strength negated any instability he may have. With a growl, Spock abandons his attempt at disrobing and easily lifts his Captain off his feet, arms hooked beneath both knees. One of Jim's arms wraps about his shoulders, while the other snakes between them to grasp Spock's slick green cock and bring it into alignment with his ass. Spock slowly lowers the man, letting the quivering heat surround him as he bites and suckles at the tan shoulder before him. Jim gasps, his breathing becoming erratic as he's gradually filled by Spock's girth, his toes extending and curling with the sensation. Finally, his balls rest against the coarse hair surrounding the Vulcan's genitals. He kisses along a faintly green-tinged pointed ear, over a gorgeous cheekbone to his lover's lush lips. His nibbles at Spock's lower lip, sucking on it gently before kissing him full on. After a few moments of stillness, he nips at his First Officer. "C'mon," he urges, shifting his hips.

Spock quickly yields and he lifts Jim effortlessly as he pulls back his own hips, then pulls him back down, snapping his hips up precisely. A rumbling groan vibrates his chest and he kisses the man in his arms, silencing his soft keening noises as they fall into a swift rhythm. Soon the room is filled with grunts and groans punctuated by cries for "more" and "deeper, faster."

Between the echo of sensation and lust flooding into his mind, the steady pounding against his prostate and the merciful friction of his and Spock's bellies, Jim feels himself nearing the edge. "Nnh.. hn. Spoooock," he moans, surrendering himself to sweet sensation as his cock jolts, sending thick white semen across both their bodies as his ass contracts tightly about Spock's engorged organ.

The half Vulcan's breath is forced from his lungs and he thrusts erratically three, four more times before filling Kirk's now sensitized ass with his thick seed. He staggers until his back meets a wall, letting himself slump against it, his chest heaving against Jim's. He nuzzles the side of his neck, his throat, reveling in the afterglow as their heart rates both slowly regulate. "Jimmmmm," he rumbles softly.

"Mmmmmmm.. mmhmmm." Jim kisses lazily along his shoulder, his body hanging limply from Spock's strong arms.

Minutes pass. Spock carefully lowers Jim, his now soft penis slipping out with a quiet pop. He holds him steady until he's certain the man's legs will hold him. A content rumble, absently reminding Kirk of a purr, builds up and he presses a chaste kiss to his temple. "Perhaps we should relocate now."

A grin pulls at his lips and he nods his agreement, giving the Vulcan a final squeeze with his arms before slowly moving to gather their respective clothing.


End file.
